My World Cup
by seaofinferno
Summary: The summary's inside, but I'll tell you use a bit. This is about how the country's themselves, have to compete in the World Cup. I'm not sure who wins yet, but I'll find out soon enough. Rated T, because I don't know what else to put.


MY WORLD CUP-FIFA 2010

Summary: The world Cup is to be held this year, but the country's themselves, are to compete in it. They train,

they fight, and they will do ANYTHING, to win the FIFA WORLD CUP. Rated T, for, well, a lot of things… :D

**GERMANY'S POV**

I, as usual, were training. But, I wasn't just training for War, I was training, through soccer. Now. Being Germany, I RULE at soccer.

Hey, I can't help it! It just runs through my family blood. Prussia, was right next to me on my left, also training. We are playing together, for he is PART of Germany! He was sweating buckets, but continued to shoot goals with power, and grunting every time after that. I, haven't broke a sweat yet.

We both knew, even though Prussia wouldn't dare admit it, that I, was better at Soccer. By a lot. But being the "awesome" person that he

is, and older, he will NEVER admit that! I dribbled the black and white ball between my feet, and quickly shot the soccer ball into the goal. It flew 5 feet up, and shot itself forcefully into the goal. I grinned. I haven't played soccer for who knows how long, but luckily, I still had my touch! Prussia did the same, and it made the goal. "YES!" he shouted, as his voice echoed down the arena. "Too LOUD!" I scolded towards him. He just shrug, and continued his practice. i sighed. He may be a lot older, but I was definitely more mature. He still acted like a 10 year old, I acted like an actual adult/country. I started to run laps after I shot 5 more soccer balls towards their goals, (and of course, I made it…). I usually run 5 miles, but today, i decided to run eight.

Whenever i got tired, i would just remind myself, that the FIFA, was only 4 months away. I'm almost completely sure, that all the other country's are

working hard to the competition, and lets home victory won't turn against me…

**SPAIN'S POV**

I shot a goal, and got it in. But that was it. I glanced around me, and saw France missing most of the shots that he attempted. Prussia wasn't going

to be joining us for training, and he would be on Germany's side either way, so only 2/3 of the Trio, would be here. Oh well, it's not like i could to much about it.I set up a line of soccer balls, all facing the goal, and quickly shot all of them, not missing a ball once. I watched as they all made it to their goal, and smiled. "I'm so going to dominate," I muttered to myself. I was confident, but not overly confident, because I knew that Germany had as much power as I, and I was pretty sure that America was strong too… But that just made me work even harder. After 3 hours of the repeditive cycle of excerisces,

I finally took a break. I gulped down 3 bottles of water, and sat down. I noticed, that France was looking at himself at the glass door, grinning at his reflection. He thought that you could win through looks. WRONG! Well, partly wrong anyway. You would get more fans, if you were good, and had the looks too. Luckily, I had both! :D I got up, and let my back crack, I jogged over to the field, and saw a ball roll over to me, so I quickly shot it over to the goal, and it made it. "Nice try, France!" I yelled over to him. He frowned at the fail of his trick, but continued his practice. He lined up another line of balls, and kicked them all in record speed. He panted slightly, but quickly recovered when all of them made it to the goal. He fist pumped in victory, and decided, that he needed some compition. He decided to call Germany, and see if he wanted a practice match."I'm surely going to win this," Spain said confidently.

He quickly called Germany, and Germany agreed, and was going to come within 30 minutes. I nodded my head to himself, and prepared. I ran 3 laps, and drank some water, and when the door opened ,Germany and Prussia walked in through the glass door. I decided, that even though France wasn't exactly the best player, I thought that we could have separate teams, so I called France over, and explained the whole thing. France agreed, and went to the other side, and we warmed up.

**GERMANY'S POV**

I can't say that I was scared, but I was nervous. I looked over at Prussia, and he was observing his friends. I was wondering if Spain was really as good as they all say, but you can't be completely sure until you actually face them, and know is my time to defeat the best. I brought my soccer ball, and placed it on the ground. It was going to be used, for the actual World Cup, so it really was one of the best of it's kind. I dribbled it between my feet, and passed it to Spain. He did the same as I, and quickly passed it to passed it over to France, and France passed to Spain. Spain dribbled it quickly, and shot it over to me. This time, I kept it, and brought it over to the field. Spain and Prussia followed, and France came in last. Spain and France went to the opposite side.I threw the ball up, and shot it to the center. Prussia took out a whistle, and blew it with force, and the piercing sound echoed through th arena. Prussia likes to take goalie, and I like to take action, so I play as the all-fence, and the de-fence of our side. On the opposing side, France was goalie, and Spain was the all-fence/de-fence. As I sprinted to the ball, I reached there first, and shot it towards Spain's goal. But, unfortunateley, as soon as I shot it, after 3 seconds of flight, Spain head-bumped it, and it came flying back to me. But unfortunately, as I tried to hit it once more, my force was not enough, and it went towards Prussia. Luckily, Prussia came prepared, and the white and gold soccer ball flew right into his palms. He didn't stumble at all, he just grinned maliciously, and I saw him mutter. He was probably saying how awesome he was, but I couldn't hear. He threw it towards Frances goal, but France dribbled it back to Spain. Spain caught the ball between his feet and kicked it over to my side. I got the ball, and kicked the ball with so much force, the I al oct fell. I could hear the ball whizz towards France, and France fell as it attacked him in the chest. Germany:1, Spain:0. I was grinning, but didn't dare say a word. Prussia, on the other hand, was hooting, and shouting his, well, my, victory. I couldn't do much about it, except tell him to Shut up. He did so, but he kept on smiling. Spain was growling so loud, that I could hear him. It didn't sound friendly. I wasn't scared nor intimidated, but I felt challenged. And when I feel challenged, I work HARD. So, good luck Spain…

**end of first chapter! Going to work on the next, but for now, let's just say, that Germany and Spain are not the friendliest around each**

**other! :D Reviews would be nice, and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah….**


End file.
